Paixão Inevitável
by Narutoboy123
Summary: Após as duras batalhas contra Marte,Apsu e Pallas, os cavaleiros desfrutam de um tempo de paz, Éden e Haruto visitam constantemente o orfanato filho das estrelas para cuidarem dos órfãs, Kouga e Souma trabalham meio-período em uma lanchonete e Yuna agora vive junto com Ryuho em Rozan,por conta do namoro com o cavaleiro de dragão.
1. Doce Fernanda

Após as duras batalhas contra Marte,Apsu e Pallas, os cavaleiros desfrutam de um tempo de paz, Éden e Haruto visitam constantemente o orfanato filho das estrelas para cuidarem dos órfãs, Kouga e Souma trabalham meio-período em uma lanchonete e Yuna agora vive junto com Ryuho em Rozan,por conta do namoro com o cavaleiro de dragão.

No Orfanato

- Bom dia,Haruto e Éden-Disse o Diretor

- Bom dia,nós contratamos duas garotas para trabalhar,Ana Valéria e Ana Fernanda.

Duas garotas se aproximam, a mais velha tem 16 anos, ela tem os cabelos curtos,lisos e negros, os olhos são castanhos,seu nariz é afilado, seus lábios são avermelhados, ela estava usando o um vestido amarelo, um avental azul, uma tiara amarela,meias brancas e um sapato azul.

A mais nova tem 15 anos, seus cabelos são longos,enrolados e castanhos, os olhos são castanhos escuros, o nariz é afilado, seus lábios são rosados, ela estava usando um vestido lilás, um avental rosa, meias brancas e um sapato rosa.

- Prazer,sou Ana e essa é minha Fernanda-Disse a mais velha

- Eu sou Haruto e esse é meu amigo Éden

Os quatros foram trabalhar, Mia, a mais nova das órfãs, adora Haruto.

- Tio Haru!

- Oi,Mia, vamos brincar?

- Sim.

- Será que eu posso brincar com vocês?-Pergunta Ana

- Claro,Tia Ana

Os três foram brincar, enquanto isso,Éden brincava com Fernanda e Mário, órfão que tem 5 anos.

- Éden,quantos anos você tem?-Pergunta Fernanda enquanto montava os blocos

- 16, e você?

- Eu tenho 15, qual seu signo?

- Leão e você?

- Também sou de leão, só mais uma pergunta que dia é seu aniversário?

- Dia 20 desse mês

- O meu é amanhã

Um garoto passou pelos três, tem 10 anos, se chama Gabriel e é irmão de Má trata Fernanda muito mau e muitas vezes faz ela chorar.

- E Ai,Chatinha?

- Gabriel,pare com isso!-Exclamou Mário

- Cale a boca,pare de defender essa idiota inútil que se esconde atrás da irmã mais velha.

- Já chega,respeite-a-Diz Éden abraçado em Fernanda que soluçava de tanto chorar.

- Ana e Fernanda, são duas idiotas!

- Cale a boca!

Éden já se preparava para dar seu golpe "Orion,s Devastantion", quando Haruto gritou:

- Éden,pare!

- Gabriel vai ser suspendo mais uma vez-Diz Ana

- Eu não ligo-Diz o garoto

- Deixe de ser assim, você e seu irmão não são nada parecidos

- Eu não quero ser igual ao pivete do meu irmão que não machuca nem uma mosca.

- Pare com isso, não fale assim, ele te ama.

- Ele pode me amar, mas eu não o amo!

- Porque não?

- Por causa dele nossa mãe morreu

- A Culpa não é dele.

- Claro que é se ele não tivesse nascido, a mamãe não teria morrido.

- Chega, não vê que seu irmão esta sofrendo?-Pergunta Éden

Gabriel se vira e vai embora,Mário corre atrás do irmão e o abraça por trás em lágrimas.

- Pare,por favor

Mário foi empurrado para trás, ele caiu e machucou a perna.

- Mário!-Fernanda gritou se soltando dos braços de Éden

- Fernanda,pare meu irmão!

- Você está bem?

- Sim, só me machuquei um pouco

Há noite,Fernanda e Éden se encontraram na praia perto do orfanato.

- Éden,obrigado por me defender

- Eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso

- Sabia que você é um bobo lindo?

- Sou mesmo

Os dois riram,Éden pegou uma flor e colocou no cabelo de Fernanda,depois a pegou no colo e foi para o mar.

- Éden, eu não gosto muito de água

- Se acalme, estamos na parte rasa, aquela que da pra andar.

- Eu vou nadar, se você ficar ao meu lado sempre

- Eu fico, não se preocupe

Os dois foram nadar, Éden ficava observando a felicidade de Fernanda.

- Éden, a lua está linda, não é?

- Não tão linda quanto você

Éden aproximou seu rosto do de Fernanda e a beijou, no começo a garota recuou, mas depois correspondeu e eles trocaram beijos,abraços e carícias a noite inteira .

Continua...


	2. Separação

Éden e Fernanda passaram a noite inteira na praia, ele pediu ela em namoro que não pensou duas vezes e aceitou.

- Éden, quando vamos contar aos outros?

- Agora!- Disse a puxando para o orfanato

Os dois entraram no orfanato de mãos dadas, Ana abraçou a irmã mais nova e logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Os dias foram passando e o casal completou 6 meses de namoro, no entanto a situação com Gabriel só vem piorando.

- Gabriel, porque você fez isso?-Perguntou Ana vendo os blocos quebrados no chão

- Meu irmão tem que crescer, não quero que ele seja sempre esse idiota.

- Não fale assim dele!

- Eu falo como eu quiser, ele é meu irmão.

- Exatamente por ele ser seu irmão, você não devia trata-ló assim.

- Eu o trato como quiser

O rapaz saiu do orfanato, Fernanda correu atrás dele e viu ele chorando sentado na areia da praia.

- Gabriel, por que esta chorando?

- Fernanda, eu...me perdoa

- Porque você age assim?

- No começo, eu agia por querer mas agora eu estou sendo chantageado

- Quem esta te chantageado?

- Amy, aquela garota que você conheceu três meses atrás...

- A Amy esta fazendo isso com você?

- Sim

- Gabriel, você é um menino tão bonito e inteligente não deve se levar por uma chanatagem.

- Eu amo meu irmão e sei que ele sofre com isso

- Eu te adoro,Gabriel, promete que vai melhorar?

- Prometo-Diz Abraçando Fernanda

Uma garota que possuía cabelos vermelhos, olhos castanhos, lábios vermelhos e nariz afilado estava usando roupas pretas observava os dois

- Gabriel, você me traiu!

- Amy, o que você vai fazer?-Perguntou Gabriel percebendo a arma que estava no bolso da garota

- Porque você esta o chantageando?-Pergunta Fernanda

- Por sua causa!

- Minha causa?

- Você roubou o Éden de mim.

- Não roubei não, quando eu te conheci eu e o Éden já namorávamos e vocês dois são apenas amigos

- Se você não tive aparecido no meu caminho, nos dois estaríamos namorando

- O que vai fazer?

- Te matar!-Disse apontando a arma em direção a garota

Amy apertou o gatilho, mas Gabriel entrou na frente e a bala o acertou, ele caiu ensangüentado na areia, Fernanda em lágrimas olhou para o rapaz que com a voz fraca disse:

- Me Perdoe...Fernanda

- Gabriel...-Disse deixando suas lágrimas caírem no rosto do rapaz

Ana,Haruto,Éden e as crianças ouviram quando Amy apertou o gatilho e foram em direção a praia,Amy já havia fugido.

- Fernanda, o que aconteceu?-pergunta Ana

- A Amy atirou e o Gabriel entrou na frente para me proteger, ele estava sendo chantageado por ela esse tempo todo

- Essa doida!

Continua...


	3. Juntos Eternamente

No Hospital, Fernanda estava no quarto de Gabriel, junto com Mário, ela estava muito preocupada com ele e com o irmão mais novo, enquanto isso do lado de fora Amy apareceu e beijou Éden, Ana tirou foto da cena e assim que a irmã mais nova saiu da sala, ela mostrou.

- Eu não acredito o Éden e essa assassina-Disse em lágrimas

- Fe, eu sei que você sofre, eu vi tudo, mas não sei se ele quis beijar ela, na foro até parece mas acho que ele não te trairia.

- Me empresta seu celular? Vou falar com ele agora e preciso da prova

- Tudo bem- disse entregando o celular

Fernanda foi falar com Éden que conversava com o Haruto sobre o acontecido com Amy, o amigo do namorado da irmã de sua namorada percebeu que a garota já sabia o que estava acontecendo e se retirou.

- Me explique o que é isso,Éden Martian!- Exclamou com raiva mostrando a foto para o namorado

- Isso, ela me beijou foi isso que aconteceu

- Eu sou tonta, mas não sou burra!

- Não é mentira!

- Quer saber? Eu devo ser muito burra mesmo por ter acreditado em você esse tempo todo!

- Eu te amo, acredite em mim.

- É melhor você acredita- Disse uma mulher com cabelos verdes e olhos azuis, que estava usando uma roupa de médica.

- Doutora Márcia?

- Fernanda, eu vejo nos olhos dele que não é mentira

- Mas doutora...

- Ele te ama, acredite

- Eu também o amo

- Fernanda...

Os dois se beijaram e algum tempo depois, Gabriel recebeu alta do

hospital e eles foram embora.

Anos Depois

Uma crianças corria pelo orfanato, era Chloe, filha de Gabriel com Maria, sua namorada da faculdade, ele passou a trabalhar com a esposa no local, enquanto sue irmão fazia a faculdade e mimava a namorada: Sophia.

Ana agora é diretora do local e Fernanda e a vice, Éden e Haruto passaram a trabalhar numa doceira, para a felicidade de Mônica, filha de 10 anos, de Fernanda e Éden.


End file.
